


Weekend at Kelly's -- Cutting Room Floor Scene

by amirosebooks



Series: Feels Like Home [4]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Angst, Deleted Scenes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirosebooks/pseuds/amirosebooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend at Kelly's -- Cutting Room Floor Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of chapter three of Weekend at Kelly's, but when their relationship grew too fast for the AU I'm working on I decided to scrap it.

"So you two are dating now?"

"We're having fun together." Kelly replied with a playful shrug.

Nick swallowed against the stab of hurt that struck his heart. _Having fun?_ If that was the way Kelly saw them, then Nick had made a very painful mistake. Nick had done the "having fun" thing in the past.

Too many times.

No matter how much he cared for any of those people in the past, whenever he'd been on deployment he didn't miss them. When he returned home he'd never felt the urge to see any of them right-the-fuck-now.

This last deployment was the first. It had been the only time he'd laid awake at night, aching for someone specific. This had been the first time he'd felt the need to rush home, let alone across the country, just to hold someone in his arms one more time.

Nick blinked at the burn in his eyes and shoved out of his chair.

"I'm gonna grab a shower." His voice came out harsh, but he was having trouble caring at the moment.

He heard Kelly calling out to him as he disappeared into the house, but he didn't turn around.

 

* * *

 

Kelly stood by his bedroom window, tracing the wood grain on the dresser under the window with his thumbnail.

Minutes passed while Kelly stared blankly into the forest outside the window. He could see the sunlight dancing on the tree tops, but he wasn’t really absorbing it.

In his mind he kept playing the hurt look on Nick’s face before he'd stormed off the porch over and over. Kelly still wasn’t exactly sure what caused Nick’s abrupt change in mood, but the twist in his stomach told Kelly he might have had something to do with it.

The rest of the guys had decided to head into the city to catch a movie. Kelly had declined the invitation to join them. He needed to see Nick, they needed to finally talk about what was going on between them. With the guys out of the house for a few hours Kelly decided this would be the best time to have that discussion.

The sound of the shower being turned off broke through Kelly’s daze. Nick’s light footfalls coming up the stairs soon followed. Kelly swallowed against the pain in his throat and turned towards the bedroom door, arms wrapped around his stomach as he waited for Nick.

When the bedroom door opened Nick had a towel wrapped around his waist and was carrying his now dirty clothes in one hand.

Nick closed the door and casually tossed his clothes on top of the growing pile in Kelly’s hamper. Kelly couldn’t fight the quirk of his lips and the possessive thrill that ran through him at the sight of Nick’s clothes mixing with his own.

Nick crossed the room and pulled on a pair of boxers from his bag, then chucked the towel into the hamper.

When Nick looked up, meeting Kelly’s eyes for the first time since he entered the room, his body stiffened. Kelly watched Nick’s throat bob as he swallowed hard.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Nick said as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

“I didn’t mean to lurk,” Kelly said back. “I was appreciating the view.”

Nick flinched and turned away.

Kelly let his arms drop to his sides as he took a step toward Nick.

“Will you please just talk to me, Nick? Things have been weird between us since you got here and I have no idea what’s going on.”

Nick scrubbed a hand through his hair and when he turned to face Kelly again he was wearing his trademark patient smile.

“What do you want me to say, Kelly?”

“You can start by telling me why you stormed away this morning.” Kelly said pleadingly. “Or explain why, when you first got here, you looked worried, then happy and then you were pissed at me. For no reason. What’s going on with you, Nick?”

Nick bit his lip as he looked back at Kelly. The longer they stared at each other, the more Kelly’s stomach churned with anxiety.

Nick wiped a hand over his mouth and looked away again. He seemed to be trying to decide how to say something difficult. Kelly braced himself for the worst.

“Does any of this mean anything to you?” Nick asked sadly. He gestured between them as he continued. “What are _we_ to you?”

“What?” Kelly croaked.

Nick moved to sit on the bed and looked down at his hands.

“What you said this morning, about us having ‘fun’ together. That… that hurt. More than I thought it would.” Nick glanced at Kelly. “It made me realize that we may not be on the same page and I need to know what this all means to you. Before we go any further.”

Kelly’s jaw dropped.

Nick was still looking down at his hands, refusing to meet Kelly’s gaze. He moved to sit on the bed in front of Nick, tucking one leg under him. Nick refused to look at him.

Kelly reached out and  cupped Nick’s chin with one hand, he gently tilted Nick’s face until their eyes met. Nick leaned into his hand and Kelly’s breath caught in his chest. He stroked Nick’s cheek with his thumb while he stared into Nick’s glossy green eyes.

“Nick,” his voice cracked. “You mean a lot to me. And this,” Kelly gestured between them with his other hand. “Means a whole hell of a lot to me.”

Nick smiled and Kelly grinned back at him.

He slipped his fingers along Nick’s cheek, into his hair as they each leaned in. Nick brushed his nose against Kelly’s, nuzzling a little, before their lips met.

The kiss was sweet, gentle, and managed to steal Kelly’s breath like every other kiss between them had before. There was no urgency behind this kiss, no race to tear off each others clothes and yet, Kelly’s chest ached over the tenderness of the moment as he gripped Nick’s hair tighter.

They rested their foreheads together when the kiss ended. Kelly’s fingers twirled the curls of Nick’s hair in a soothing rhythm, his other hand was clutched between both of Nick’s in Nick’s lap.

“I don’t want to lose you.” Kelly whispered against Nick’s cheek. “I don’t want to lose us.”

“I don’t want to lose you, either, Kels.” Nick said as he leaned more into Kelly’s touch.

“Well then it’s settled, you’re officially stuck with me.” Kelly teased.

“I think I can handle that.” Nick murmured as he kissed Kelly once more.

When they pulled apart again they were both smiling. Kelly released Nick’s hair, traced his fingertips down Nick’s chest and watched Nick shiver under his touch.

"How did I not notice how hot you were during deployments before?” Kelly asked, not bothering to keep the astonished tone from his voice.

Nick’s cheeks reddened and he laughed.

“Seriously, I don’t know how I missed it. I mean, I knew you were good looking, but fuck Nick.”

Nick shook his head.

“You just haven’t been laid enough recently. It’s making you see things.”

“That’s true, at least the getting laid part. I don’t think I’m seeing things though.”


End file.
